


苹果核

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, 拉拉爱情, 爽文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Summary: 蛇对女人说，你们不一定死，因为神知道，你们吃下这果子，眼睛就明亮了，就如同神一样能知道善恶。And the serpent said unto the woman, Ye shall not surely die;For God doth know that in the day ye eat thereof, then your eyes shall be opened, and ye shall be as gods, knowing good and evil.《圣经·创世纪》





	苹果核

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇没有三观的拉拉爽文。分级应该是nc-17？也许？

她的办公桌上有个苹果。原先白色的果肉因为放了几个小时已经氧化变黄，中间黑褐色的核心露出一角，像海上的一座冰山。

　　阿比盖尔·格林从来没有浪费食物的习惯，但那个行将就木的苹果就那样翻着肚皮瘫在她的桌上。她在吃它的时候还在分析手上的一桩案子。调查员刚踏出办公室她就收到了那通电话。

　　“是阿比盖尔女士吗？”

　　“是的，我是。”她回答，“出什么事了？”

　　她签下自己的名字。黑色原子笔的笔迹在纸面上绕成一团毛线。然后她刷卡、再次签字。她穿着昂贵的连衣裙坐在市立医院ICU门口的座椅上。慈眉善目的护士问她和女孩是什么关系。“朋友。”她熟稔地回答，“我们是朋友。”她们确实是朋友，她告诉自己，她没说谎——她和女孩确实是朋友。她们是居住在同一座城市隶属于不同世界的两个朋友，是毫无感情交流的两个朋友。

　　她和女孩相遇在一家club。那天她在家里喝着苹果酒呢就突然很想酣畅淋漓地出一身汗，突然很想跳舞或是做爱。她深深摈弃自己这种向人类恶劣本能投降的行为但是还是从衣柜里翻出了短裙，然后将一头柔顺的金发拨到脑后露出一对形状可爱的耳垂和悬于其上的珍珠耳环。r不喜欢她的耳垂。他觉得他们太“肥”了。她数次就它们和他展开争论无果，最终毅然决定一了百了地用长发把它们藏到幕后。

　　女孩身材娇小却不瘦弱，一张圆润的苹果脸，一头枣红色的卷发，嘴唇像两片蔷薇花瓣。女孩撅着蔷薇花瓣夸奖她的耳垂，然后亲吻她。阿比盖尔尝到廉价的口红，尝到香烟和马丁尼。女孩吮吸她就像一个吃奶的孩子，在深色的乳晕周围留下一圈明亮的粉红色唇印。她抱着女孩的头颅感到一种诡异的母性。女孩用力得好像要从那片人造沙漠里榨出苹果酒来。多么索求无度的一个孩子。

　　平安夜女孩打来电话，你可以来一趟吗，她问，然后不等阿比盖尔回答就给出一个地址。阿比盖尔踩着跟高得能捅死人的靴子裹着厚厚的皮草闯进大苹果的寒夜里。黄色出租车顶上薄薄的积雪在曼哈顿的灯光下反射出不同的颜色。阿比盖尔·格林平生第一次平生第一次光顾布鲁克林的小巷。她在袖子里揣进了平时放在保险箱里的女式手枪。她走到那扇门前，再三确认后按下了门铃。狭小的公寓里果然没有暖气。她们在被窝里瑟瑟发抖，分享苹果和性爱，交换亲吻和姓名。

　　“卡罗尔。”红发女孩的眼睛眯成一条缝，“叫我卡罗尔。”她不知道这是否是一个真名，但她一时半会儿也想不到什么靠点谱的化名来，只能诚实地告诉女孩自己叫阿比盖尔。“很可爱的名字。”女孩评价。女孩从床上跳下去，仅着一件T恤就跑到厨房去那水果刀和餐叉，跟苹果一样圆润的胸脯在白色的布料下起伏。“我有个丈夫。”她迷迷糊糊地看着那头光泽漂亮的乱糟糟的红发，说。女孩淡淡地应了一声哦，继续低头舔吻她打开的大腿内侧。

　　虽然阿比盖尔向来不是什么虔诚教徒，但在妈妈的坚持下她还是在圣诞节的早晨起床到教堂去。女孩又热又粘的年轻肉体就靠在她身边，两条肉乎乎的胳膊挂在她的肩膀两侧像大洋对岸的树袋熊。她费力地将自己成功树袋熊温暖的窝里拔出来，坐在拉着帘子的窗户边往身上套白净如雪的连衣裙。在她洗漱的时候卡罗尔醒了，走进卫生间在她身后就大大咧咧地拉下蕾丝内裤小便。她含着满嘴泡沫想卡罗尔一定是那种床伴很多的女孩，毕竟她足够丰满足够可爱又足够大方，诱人的同时活也很好。她在惯常用早餐的时间离开，离开时卡罗尔问她要不要抽烟。她低头一看烟盒上印的商标是她闻所未闻的小牌子，但她还是抽了，然后被狠狠地呛了一口。烟嘴上留下薄薄一层没干透的香奈儿。

　　教堂是白色的。鞋跟敲击大理石地面会发出明快的乐声。雪的光晕从两旁的落地窗外透进来，仿佛这个处所和其中的人民真的在为神所聆听和眷顾。如果世上真有神的话我能被原谅吗？阿比盖尔想。她道貌岸然的皮囊下还藏掖着昨夜留下的记号，它们此刻好像海丝特·白兰胸口的红字一样灼烧着她。她们和着苹果的汁水做爱。她去冲澡的时候身上都是苹果慢慢死去的味道。她不信神但她逐渐习惯了上教堂。她坐在告解室里一言不发，任凭和黑暗和沉默笼罩她和帘子对面谁知道存不存在的神职人员。又一次她想到她十四岁那年养的金丝雀。她给她起了来自古希腊神话的名字，阿芙洛狄忒。但她活了不到一个月就撒手人寰。如今阿比盖尔只记得十几年前阿芙洛狄忒在简陋的木制鸟笼里挣扎的模样。女孩总是喜欢在黑暗里做爱，喜欢厚厚的帘子将其他一切都隔绝在她们外面，但这让阿比盖尔感到窒息。好像在告解室里，她说，然后女孩就发出咯咯的笑声然后吻她的鼻梁。星期天的下午教堂的秃头牧师讲创世纪的故事。蛇劝诱亚当和夏娃吃下甘甜可口的苹果。你们不会死，蛇说，上帝知道你们吃了这果子就能分辨善恶。她听到社交软件的消息提示音偷偷在椅背后拿出手机。她看着对面发来的那一句“今天还在老地方见面”，修剪整齐的手指移动把一句问候的话语尽数删除，打出一个简简单单的“好”。

　　阿比盖尔再次坐在简陋的木制鸟笼里沉默不语。她告诉自己她没什么好愧疚的：罗伯特和她一样。他的那位叫什么名字来着？艾米或者爱丽丝，他的秘书，那个黑头发的小东西。她蠢笨得像一头猪。可怜的罗伯特居然还为自己一次次成功的瞒天过海沾沾自喜，孰不知打从他初趟干这种见不得光的勾当开始阿比盖尔就对他那点小秘密心知肚明。她在告解室里凝视黑暗，仿佛下一秒卡罗尔就会出现在那里。她有时会突然造访卡罗尔的公寓。卡罗尔正和今天的一夜情对象搂在一起开门进屋，看到阿比盖尔坐在沙发上就会带着酒气把那个男人或者女人客客气气地送出门外，然后锁了门拉上窗帘坐到阿比盖尔的大腿上囫囵地啃她。

　　阿比盖尔告诉自己这不是爱情，这只是性不是爱情不是爱情，毕竟她们除了做爱之外就没一起干过其他任何事情。她的爱情属于她卧室那张大床上凹下去的那一半，属于和她同床异梦的丈夫。她无数次走进告解室又无数次走进卡罗尔的公寓。她无数次祈求结束祈求救赎又无数次地堕落到更黑暗的地方去。

　　阿比盖尔·格林坐在病床边，伴着仪嘀嘀的鼓点声给卡罗尔削一个苹果。蛇说你们吃下这果子就能分辨善恶。绿山墙的安妮也有一头红发。吉尔伯特送给她一个苹果做礼物。安妮和吉尔伯特最终写出幸福快乐的结局。

　　可是，她想，苹果怎么能教会人分辨善恶呢？它们只是女儿被绑架上祭坛和审判台的正当理由而已。苹果只是苹果，圆圆的，肥肥的，中间陷出一块深谷，活像一颗心脏的模样。

　　Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 姐妹篇《雀翼》我还在咕咕  
> 难产  
> 其实不看那篇也没多大关系呢


End file.
